1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmet storage devices, in particular, a helmet storage device on a motorcycle, which is a storage box for storing two helmets.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, there is known a motorcycle/motorbike having a helmet storage box underneath a passenger seat (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei3-25089).
A motorcycle for carrying two persons should have a storage box for storing two helmets. The storage box may be either:
1) a structure capable of storing two helmets longitudinally in tandem; or
2) a structure capable of storing two helmets laterally in parallel.
With the structure 1), the storage box is longitudinally long, and as a result, a seat for covering an upper region of the storage box is also longitudinally long. The longitudinally long seat is reduced in mechanical strength and operability. Moreover, because two helmets need to be stored in the limited longitudinal space, the storage box must be constructed bulkily, and the seat is necessarily higher than desired. With the structure 2), the storage box is overly bulky in the lateral direction of the motorcycle. However, because the storage box must comply with the lateral width of the motorcycle, the inlet/outlet opening thereof is narrowed, making it difficult to store and remove helmets from the interior of the storage box. In addition, the storage box is caused to be high for the same reasons as those of the structure 1).
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel helmet storage device in a motorcycle, which is capable of storing two helmets, while solving the above problems.
To achieve the above object and additional objects, there is provided a vehicle storage area for helmets, comprising a storage box having a front storage area defined in a front portion thereof for storing a first helmet in a vertically oriented attitude, and a rear storage area defined in a rear portion thereof for storing a second helmet in a laterally tilted attitude obliquely rearwardly from said first helmet.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a helmet storage box attached to a vehicle having a body frame assembly constituted by a frame member having a plurality of wheels and a seat member attached thereto, and propulsion means, said helmet storage box comprising a front wall, left and right side walls attached respectively to opposite lateral sides of said front wall, a rear outwardly convex shaped wall attached continuously to said left and right side walls, a bottom wall attached continuously to edges of said front wall, said left and right side walls, and said rear wall, and a lid member integral with the seat member and defining a bottom surface thereof and pivotally coupled to the frame member, said lid member having a spherical recess extending along a portion thereof
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.